


Things You Didn't Know About Naruto: Civilian Life

by SumiTen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Economics, Economy, Justice system, Laws, Politics, Taxes, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: So I'm a little bothered by the lack of world building in Naruto. You might argue that there is plenty of world building- okay. How much does healthcare in Konoha cost? How much does education cost? Housing? Food? Taxes?Kishimoto only covers ninja stuff, well that's nice and all, but how does the justice system even work? Do they even have a justice system? What are the laws? How many different languages are there, or is there only one? Why do all the countries seem to speak the same language?So I'm gonna fill in those blanks using Japan and other sources to estimate. I'm doing the research so you don't have to!
Kudos: 1





	Things You Didn't Know About Naruto: Civilian Life

Okay, so geography is a pain in the fucking ass, so I'm gonna start with basic questions about the ninja that aren't quite answered:

How much are Shinobi paid?

How much does is cost to hire a Shinobi?

How fast are Shinobi?

Speed: Genin, according to Boruto novelization can run at about 60 km (37 mph) with ease, so we can assume Jounin can reach 100 km (62 mph). So basically, ninja can run as fast as cars. For the special Shinobi such as the Raikage or Minato, Tobirama, etc, are said to run at the speed of light, so... yeah ninja are fast as fuck.

Shinobi are payed based of rank, and mission.

First, Ryo.

One Ryo is basically like a dime. So ten ryo would equal 1 US dollar. Keeping that in mind:

Mission Cost:

D: 5,000-50,000 or $500 to $5,000

C: 30,000-100,000 or $3,000 to $10,000

B: 80,000-200,000 or $8,000 to $20,000

A: 150,000-1,000,000 or $15,000 to $100,000

S: 1,000,000+ or $100,000+

For reference as to how much a ninja makes we can look at say, Kakashi, and calculate how much he makes, not including fees and taxes, **Kakashi** has completed 1,141 official **missions** in total: 197 D-rank, 190 C-rank, 414 B-rank, 298 A-rank, 42 S-rank. 

Income mission rank: 

D: $98,500-$985,000

C: $570,000-$1,900,000

B: $3,312,000-$8,280,000

A: $4,470,000-$29,800,000

S: $4,200,000-$50,000,000 (rough estimate). 

Total: $35,492,100 to $90,965,000

Or in Ryo: 2,737,996,421 to 7,017,388,219 

In short Kakashi is basically loaded by our standards. Or is he? This is throughout his lifetime. The average person earns about 2.7 million during their lifetime. Shinobi seem to have free healthcare, and Kakashi is only in his forties to the point in Boruto, although this information is before he became Hokage so he is in his late twenties to early thirties. Kakashi seems well off.

Jiraiya (noted to have the highest recorded missions in the anime): 58 D-rank, 345 C-rank, 684 B-rank, 614 A-rank, 138 S-rank. I'm only gonna write out his total worth this time: 

Jiraiya's total income by the time he dies at age 54: $29,546,000 to $147,000,000 or 2,279,003,181 to 11,320,432,148 

In other words, it's absurd that Jiraiya makes Naruto pay for him at all since this dude should be loaded... in fact in the anime, it's noted that he is. Actually, very few of the Shinobi ever seen to have any concern with money, except Tsunade who's issue is more gambling if anything... and the amount of money she had? Oh boy, plys I bet she inherited a lot from her clan and grandfather. It's quite possible. 

Kakuzu is stingy with money, but the dude must have a massive amount at the point of his death. Like.... everyone is loaded, damn.

* * *

**Well this was one finances. Let me know what me to cover next!**


End file.
